Big Brother 18
Big Brother 18 is the seventh season of Big Brother to be covered by RHAP. The season featured a number of twists to begin the game, including the return of four previous houseguests, the institution of four-person teams, and the "BB Roadkill" competition, where the winner got to nominate a third person for eviction. Description Coverage of Big Brother continued in the same vein of the previous U.S. season. Rob went live after every episode with a live feed correspondent and occasionally a special guest (usually a Big Brother former player). RHAP continued to do a Friday live feed update podcast, while the exit interviews transitioned to becoming purely written. The voicemail show, which begun last season, did not return. For the first time, Rob got to do houseguest interviews in the backyard during the finale. Continuing from his increased coverage in Big Brother Canada 4, Jordan Parhar hosted podcasts Big Brother 18 via the Reality TV RHAPpy Hour. His weekly podcasts involved the live feed correspondents and focused specifically on activities from the feeds that might go unmentioned on the main feed podcasts. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: Rob Cesternino appeared on every main feed RHAP podcast except for the July 6 and July 7 episodes, the finale, and any post-season content. Taran Armstrong appeared on every Sunday episode recap except for the July 10 and July 24 episodes. Alex Kidwell appeared on every Wednesday episode recap except for the July 20 and August 24 episodes. Brent Wolgamott appeared on the live show following each eviction except for the Final 4 episode. For more information about Jordan Parhar's Big Brother 18 podcasts, please visit the Reality TV RHAPpy Hour page. Pre-Season June 14, 2016 - Cast Reveal Recap: 'Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott Week 1 June 22, 2016 -' Premiere Night: 'Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott June 23, 2016 -' Premiere Night 2 Recap ': Taran Armstrong, Jordan Parhar June 24, 2016 -' Live Feed Update | Alex Kidwell on Night 1 of the Feeds: Alex Kidwell Week 2 June 26, 2016 - Sunday Week 1 Recap Podcast: Taran Armstrong June 29, 2016 - Wednesday Week 2 Recap Podcast : Alex Kidwell June 30, 2016 - Thursday Week Two Recap Podcast: John MacGuire, Brent Wolgamott Week 3 July 1, 2016 - Friday Live Feed Update with Alex Kidwell & Taran Armstrong: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell July 3, 2016 - Sunday Week 3 Recap Podcast : Taran Armstrong July 6, 2016 -''' Wednesday Week 3 Recap Podcast : Alex Kidwell, Jordan Parhar July 7, 2016 - '''Thursday July 7th Recap Podcast with Ian Terry : Jordan Parhar, Ian Terry, Brent Wolgamott Week 4 July 9,2016 -''' RHAPcon 2016 Chicago | Big Brother Panel Podcast: Andy Herren, Audrey Middleton, Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell July 10, 2016 - '''Sunday July 10th Recap Show: Alex Kidwell July 12, 2016 -''' Tuesday Special | Vanessa Rousso Interview : Vanessa Rousso, Alex Kidwell July 13, 2016 - '''Wednesday Week 4 Recap Podcast: Taran Armstrong July 14, 2016 -''' Thursday Week 4 Eviction Recap Podcast: Brent Wolgamott Week 5 July 17, 2016 -''' Sunday July 17th Recap Show: Taran Armstrong July 18, 2016 - AJ Mass Reveals the 13 Archetypes of Big Brother 18: AJ Mass July 20, 2016 - Wednesday Week 5 Recap Podcast : Taran Armstrong July 21,2016 - Thursday Week 5 Eviction Recap Podcast: Brent Wolgamott July 22, 2016 - Battle Back Friday Week 5 Recap Podcast : Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott Week 6 July 24,2016 -''' Sunday July 24th Recap Show | Adam Poch : Adam Poch, Alex Kidwell July 27, 2016 - '''Wednesday Week 6 Recap Podcast : Alex Kidwell July 28, 2016 - Thursday Week 6 Eviction Recap Podcast : Brent Wolgamott Week 7 July 29, 2016 -''' Live Feed Update with Alex Kidwell: Alex Kidwell July 31, 2016 - '''Sunday July 31st Recap Show : Matt Hoffman, Taran Armstrong August 3, 2016 Wednesday Week 7 Recap Podcast: Alex Kidwell, Curt Clark August 4, 2016 - Thursday Week 7 Eviction Recap Podcast: Brent Wolgamott Week 8 August 5, 2016 -''' Live Feed Update with Alex Kidwell: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell August 7, 2016 - '''Sunday August 7th Recap Show: Taran Armstrong, Kirsten McGillis August 10, 2016 - Wednesday Week 8 Recap Podcast | Eric Stein: Eric Stein, Alex Kidwell August 11, 2016 - Thursday Week 8 Double Eviction Recap Podcast: Rachel Rilley, Brandon Villegas, Brent Wolgamott Week 9 August 12,2016 - Live Feed Update – Post Double Eviction HoH & Noms: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell August 14,2016 - [http://robhasawebsite.com/big-brother-18-sunday-august-14th-recap-show-derrick-levasseur/ Sunday August 14th Recap Show | Derrick Levasseu'r]: Derrick Levasseur, Taran Armstrong August 17,2016 - 'Wednesday Week 9 Recap Podcast | Korey Kuhl : Korey Kuhl, Alex Kidwell August 18,2016 - Thursday Week 9 Eviction Recap Podcast | Ali Lasher: Ali Lasher, Brent Wolgamott Week 10 August 19,2016 - Live Feed Update with Taran Armstrong: '''Taran Armstrong ' August 19,2016 - 'Special Friday Week 9 Recap Podcast : Matt Hoffman, Taran Armstrong August 21,2016 - '''Sunday August 21st Recap Show: Mike Bloom, Taran Armstrong August 24, 2016 - Wednesday Week 10 Recap Podcast | Andy Herren: Andy Herren, Taran Armstrong August 25,2016 - Thursday Week 10 Eviction Recap Podcast | Ian Terry: Ian Terry, Brent Wolgamott Week 11 August 26, 2016 - Live Feed Update with Taran & Alex: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell August 28, 2016 -''' Sunday August 28th Recap Show | Glenn Garcia : Glenn Garcia, Taran Armstrong August 31,2016 - '''Wednesday Week 11 Recap Podcast : Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott September 1,2016 - Thursday Week 11 Eviction Recap Podcast: Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott Week 12 September 2, 2016 -''' BB18 Friday 9/2 Live Feed Update with Taran Armstrong and Alex Kidwell: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell September 4, 2016 -''' Sunday September 4th Recap Show: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell September 7, 2016 - Wednesday Week 12 Recap Podcast : John MacGuire, Alex Kidwell September 8, 2016 - Thursday Week 12 Eviction Recap Podcast: Jordan Parhar Brent Wolgamott Week 13 September 9, 2016 -''' Live Feed Update with Taran and Alex: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell September 11,2016 - '''Sunday September 11th Recap | Donny Thompson: Donny Thompson, Taran Armstrong September 13, 2016 - Tuesday Week 13 Eviction Recap Podcast: Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott September 14, 2016 - Wednesday Final 4 Week 13 Recap Podcast : Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell Finale September 16,2016 - Friday Final 3 Week 13 Recap: Ian Terry, Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell September 20, 2016 -''' BB18 Finale Special | Checking in with Dan Gheesling: Dan Gheesling September 21, 2016 -''' FINALE Recap Podcast : Jordan Parhar, Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott September 22, 2016 - Big Brother 18 Post-FINALE Backyard Interviews September 23,2016 - Big Brother 18 | Post-Finale Closeout Show: Taran Armstrong, Alex Kidwell Post-Season October 10, 2016 - RHAPpy Hour | Big Brother Victor Arroyo: Jordan Parhar, Victor Arroyo January 9, 2017 - Nicole Franzel | Big Brother 18 Retrospective: Jordan Parhar, Nicole Franzel, Taran Armstrong Other Information *Several moments from this season's coverage were featured on the "Counting Down the Top 10 Funniest RHAP Moments of 2016" end of year podcast, including: **Adam Poch talking about his bacon sponsorships and hosting wing eating contests at the Jersey Shore during the July 24th recap of the Sunday episode **Matt Hoffman talking about the "handjob booth" during the August 19th recap of the recap episode References External Links